The Beauty and the Beast
by Princessa Becca
Summary: Based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast. When Hermione's father is abducted by none other than the Malfoys, what lengths will Hermione go to to rescue him? After breaking it off with Harry, will she find love where she least expected it? DHr
1. Prologue

Hermione Granger smiled as she tore the string off of a small, tightly rolled bit of parchment. Hedwig, the owl of her long-time best friend, and now boyfriend, Harry Potter, and just swooped through her kitchen window bearing the note.

_Hermione-_

_Meet me at Master's at 8:00 for dinner tonight. I would say "don't be late", but I know you too well. Anyways, it's important. I'll see you then._

_With all my love,_

_Harry_

Hermione's smile broadened. She checked her clock- it was six. She gave Hedwig an affectionate pat and found her an owl treat before she sent her on her way.

She was surprised that Harry had gotten a reservation at Master's- it was the most expensive- and exclusive- new wizarding restaurant in London. She had heard a lot about it, including the fact that it was impossible to get a reservation, so had never been there herself. But then again, when you had a boyfriend who just happened to be the famous Harry Potter, strings could be pulled pretty easily.

Hermione went to get ready, choosing a knee length dress of silky black material. She pinned a few strands of her long, curly brown hair back from her face, but left the rest down, tumbling gently over her shoulders and down her back. Her hair had used to be bushy, with her curls wound tightly, but with the help of time and a few spells, the curls now were loose and free, and her hair was naturally long and a lot less bushy.

Hermione apparated to the waiting/apparating room of Master's five minutes early. It was a pretty room, with leather chairs to sit in and a big desk up near the front.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice called to her from somewhere off to her right. She turned and smiled when she saw the tall, handsome man approaching her. Harry put his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "You look gorgeous tonight."

They broke apart and she smiled up at him, "You look pretty good yourself." Harry's disheveled black hair gave him a ruggedly handsome look, and he was wearing a deep red dress shirt and black pants. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, and was amazed again at how tall he had become over the past few years.

Harry smiled and held out his arm to her. "They've just got our table now," he said, escorting her into the fancy dining room. Some of the people in the room looked up at the couple, and Hermione heard whispers of "that's Harry Potter!" and "isn't that the Granger girl on his arm?" and even a faint "she's a muggle born, you know".

Hermione knew she would never get used to all the attention that Harry got, or the attention that she got when she was with him. Some pretty rude comments had been made about her in the wizarding tabloids already, but she just shoved them out of her mind, knowing she was better than that. The waiter seated them at a table for two, set their menus in front of them, and Harry took the liberty of ordering a bottle of wine. She grinned, he always ordered her favorite.

"How's work, Harry?" Hermione asked as the waiter poured white wine into tall wine glasses and left with their orders.

"It's going pretty well," Harry said, he was already done with his Auror training and out on the job. "Dumbledore is worried, and so am I, about all the muggles and muggle-borns that have been disappearing- or dying- lately. I understand why Voldemort would go after muggle-borns, but not muggles. He's never gone after them before. And with what happened with the explosion in that bank last week, we think that maybe Voldemort is trying to expose the wizarding world some how. Our cover-up stories are hard to make up too- an ant-matter bomb was all we could come up with for the lack of remains from the explosion- anti-matter annihilates things, but only within a certain range. Most muggles don't know much about them- so the story is working for now. But now we think Voldemort took the muggles in the bank hostage. I can only imagine what he'll do to them," Harry finished, his face grim.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, it must be horrible for you to be a new Auror right in the middle of all this. You wouldn't believe how many Illegal spells are used every day. Especially at the Malfoy household. It's outrageous- they must have prisoners there. It's too bad though, I think all the spells have come from Lucius's wand. But jeez, as much as I hate Lucius Malfoy, I wouldn't mind to see Draco behind bars either..." Hermione was cut off by a pointed look from Harry. He jerked his head over his left shoulder, and her eyes followed his movement.

Draco Malfoy sat just behind Harry, at a table with a young blonde woman. Hermione could tell that the woman was speaking from the way her head was moving around, but it was obvious that Draco wasn't taking a word of it in. Suddenly his eyes shifted her way, cold things of steel gray that bore straight into her. She was transfixed by him for a moment, but she jolted herself out of it, and concentrated on Harry again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco wasn't listening to a word his date, Arielle Wheeler, was saying. She was telling him all about her holiday in Paris, but he really didn't care what stores she had shopped at there. She had told him about an expensive necklace her father had bought for her, about her summer house in Spain, and about all of her highly rich, and who Draco assumed were also brainless, friends.

He wanted an intelligent conversation- one that contained no talk about Voldemort's latest plans or about some silly girl's life. But that was all the conversation he got these days. His father was training him to be a death eater, but Draco wanted none of it. Killing for one's own satisfaction and social rank was wrong. He also hated the girls Draco's father made him date. They were all purebloods, rich and in high standing, but they all had another common trait- they were blonde and brainless.

Draco felt an odd pricking feeling, like someone was watching him. He glanced up from the napkin he had been studying on the table and was confronted by a pair of toffee-brown eyes. Hermione Granger, he realized. But the name didn't bring the rush of hatred that it once had.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione grinned as Harry escorted her to the horse-drawn carriage he had arranged for them after their meal. She settled back into the soft cushion and wrapped Harry's coat tighter around her. The horse started off at a brisk trot and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the crisp air against her face. Harry wrapped his arm around her and held her close to his side.

Hermione watched the scenery go by as they drove through the streets of London, and her mind couldn't help dwelling on a certain Draco Malfoy. She was surprised he would be somewhere as public as Master's, with his father under so much suspicion. And to top it off, the look in his eyes, for a brief moment, when he had been staring at her...

"Earth to Hermione," Harry's voice broke through her thoughts. He gave her a knowing smile. But in an instant, his expression turned serious and he turned to face her.

"Harry?"

"Hermione, I really don't know how to say this, and please forgive me if I botch it up, but I've been thinking hard about this lately. And to me, it just seems so right, so logical," he paused, his dark eyes peering cautiously into hers. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, velvet covered box. He seemed to draw strength from it, and he opened it to reveal a huge diamond ring. "Hermione, will you marry me?"

She should have been ecstatic, but all she could do was stare at the ring. She had thought about this moment for some time now, about the rush of feelings and emotions it would bring her. Those emotions never came. If she had been in her right mind, doing the logical thing like always, she would have been writing out wedding invitations tomorrow and getting ready to change her name to Hermione Potter. But for once, her conscience wouldn't let her do the logical thing.

"Harry... I must say, this doesn't come as a shock to me. You're right, you know, it's the logical thing for me to do. I'm a twenty-year-old witch who has a low-end job at the Ministry of Magic. Most people expected it, Hermione Granger, the know-it-all from Hogwarts, would go have her fun for a few years before running back to her perfect Harry Potter, settling down and living happily ever after. But Harry..." her voice broke, and she felt tears sliding down her cheeks. "Harry, something inside won't let me say yes. Something inside is telling me that there's someone else out there for me, someone who I'll really, truly fall in love with. Oh, Harry, don't look at me like that, please... I don't think I can hold myself together much longer. I love you, Harry, so much, but I've never fallen in love with you. You have to realize, we both can do better than each other, and we deserve to find our soul mates. There's a woman out there who will fall in love with you, and have your children, and stay by your side for the rest of your life, but Harry... I... I have to go."

Hermione stood up and pushed out of the carriage. She hadn't realized that it was stopped, and the bewildered driver was staring after her. The tears were coming fast now, streaming down her face and onto Harry's coat. Harry's coat... she had forgotten to give it back to him, but there was no going back, not now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched the exchange from the shadows. He had been walking along the sidewalk when he had seen a flash of diamond as Potter's carriage had trotted by. Walking a little further, he saw the carriage again, stopped this time. Hermione was speaking in a shaky voice, tears streaming down her face. She had gotten out of the carriage and ran away, but not before he could hear most of what she had said.

He watched as her silhouette faded into the darkness. He looked back at Potter, who had gotten out of the carriage. He looked lost, like a little boy who had been separated from his parents in a big store. His eyes were empty, and his walk was slow, the ring box still clutched in his right hand. Harry walked by Draco without ever noticing that he was standing there, under the shadow of a tall building.

"I've let her down; she needs me, who'll protect her now?" Draco caught a bit of what Potter was mumbling, but it was just enough.

Draco was in his room, lying on his back on his large, four-poster bed. He jumped up at the knock on his door. "Come in," he called.

The door knob turned slowly and his father entered the room, his face adorned with the trademark Malfoy smirk. "Come with me, Draco, I want you to see our newest... guest," his father said in a deep drawl.

Draco followed his father from the room, curious as to whom it might be. They descended to the main floor, then through the secret door behind a large tapestry. The door led to a dark room, in both lighting and feeling. That was his father's office. It held many relics from death eaters and dark wizards before his time.

His father went to the large portrait of the wizard Grindlewald and swung it away from the wall. It revealed another door, and his father took the large brass key from his pocket and slipped it in the lock. The door creaked open, revealing a small, dim passageway. Draco followed his father into it. After a few feet, the passage turned into a staircase, descending into the dungeons of the Malfoy house. The staircase ended some 30 feet down, and Draco walked by empty cells until he came to the far end. Lucius slipped the same brass key into the lock, and opened the heavy wrought iron door. Inside was a man, of medium weight and probably good stature, but Draco couldn't tell, because the man was collapsed on the floor, leaning heavily against the cell wall. Blood trickled from a wound on the man's head, and his clothing was torn.

"Who is this?" Draco turned to his father.

His father smirked again, "Do you remember your pitiful little Mudblood classmate?"

"Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, she's the one," Lucius's voice was amused. "Meet Mr. Granger, muggle dental worker."


	2. Chapter One

Author's Notes:

Okay, I need to say all of the things I forgot to say in my prolouge!

First off, my DISCLAIMER: I own none of this, it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and the people at Warner Brothers. I really don't even own the plot, I borrowed the idea for Disney's Beauty and the Beast. The only thing I really have made up myself, so far, is Emiliana Black, whom you will meet shortly.

Secondly, to all of my beautiful reviewers. I love you guys! I know there's not very many of you yet, but thank you, thank you, thank you to. You have no idea how much your comments mean to me.

Third, I will be updating about once a week, due to my busy life, with school, and extra curriculars and such.

Next, PLEASE PLEASE review!!! Its not hard, it only takes a minute! Feel free to get creative with your critisism. Tell me what I can fix, what you hate, what you love. Just tell me something! I might even update sooner if you encourage me to!

Lastly, this story is loosely based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast. No, it's not going to follow the storyline exactly, but you should be able to pick up the similarities. Such as- Harry is my version of Gaston, without falling into a pig sty after he proposed, and of course, Hermione would be my Belle. It's just too bad I couldn't fit Phillipe in, he's one of my favorites.

This is a pretty short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise. Okay, now on with the story-

-

The Beauty and the Beast Chapter One

-

Hermione threw the letter across the room and collapsed in her office chair. Sobs racked her slim body, and it took her five full minutes to regain control of herself. She picked the letter up, reading the fateful passage again.

_We are sorry to inform you that your father has been taken prisoner by Mr. Lucius Malfoy. All measures are being taken in attempt to rescue your father; we will notify you of any new developments._

She couldn't believe the war had finally come to this. Her wonderful, intelligent, perfect muggle parents had been dragged into this. She had the sinking feeling that she should have know it all along. She should have read the signs, the deaths of Muggle-born witches and wizards, and a magic explosion in a muggle bank, where no remains were found but the building still stood.

She sighed and closed her eyes. At this very moment, Draco Malfoy was probably sneering as his father beat hers. She cringed at the thought of her father under the Imperious charm, or any range of the Unforgivable Charms she knew Lucius Malfoy so well for.

She was working at the Ministry of Magic, in the Illegal Spells department, while finishing her Auror training. She got at least 3 reports of illegal spells from the Malfoy household a day. But she just set them aside, in an ever-growing pile, and hoped the next day would bring no reports. But recently, the pile had doubled in size. The Malfoys were taking prisoners and holding them for Voldemort.

Hermione pushed away from her desk. She was working double-overtime tonight, but she knew no one would mind if she left with half an hour to go. She apparated home to her small country cottage.

She tried to rest, but sleep eluded her until 3 AM, when she got up and roamed restlessly around the cottage. She stopped at the mantle of her small fireplace, tears welling in her eyes as she saw one of her Hogwarts graduation pictures. Her parents were standing with her, and she was wearing the long burgundy and gold robes of a graduate from Griffindor. She was smiling ecstatically, and her parents had grins from ear to ear. They all waved happily back at her, and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She managed to sit down in a large armchair before she totally lost control. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in a soft pillow.

Hermione jerked awake just as the birds began to chirp and the sun was slipping into sight. She was stiff and sore, and she knew her eyes were puffy and red. She moved over to her small dining table, and tried to write a letter to her mother, but the words just didn't come, and her hand was shaking so badly on the quill, her writing would have been illegible. So she sat for a quarter of an hour with her head in her hands, and she began to hatch a plan.

The Malfoy's house would be bogged down with security spells, she knew, but she thought she could get around them. She rose from the table and sprinted to her room.

Forty minutes later, Hermione was satisfied. She looked across the bathroom into the full length mirror, and smiled. The face that greeted her was almost not her own. It's owner that long, straight blonde hair and a pale complexion. She had thin, haughty eyebrows and cold blue-gray eyes. She was an unmistakable relative of Narcissa Malfoy.

She practiced sneering in the mirror, but inside, Hermione Granger was smiling in triumph. The spells had been complex; changing one's identity wasn't an easy feat. She could vaguely see the old Hermione, with her high cheekbones and thin, square shoulders, but the curly brown hair and cinnamon eyes had vanished. Hermione was thankful that she had grown in her last years at school, and now stood at a tall, slim five-foot-eight.

She put on her best robes and left the cottage, apparating first into Diagon Alley. She visited Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where she spent all together too much money on five new, gorgeous dress robes. She had to hold back tears when Madam Malkin, the short, friendly witch dressed in her usual mauve robes, didn't recognize her. She had worked for Madam Malkin for three summers, earning money to pay for her school supplies and books. She visited the Eeylops Owl Emporium, and brought herself a regal looking snowy owl. If she was going to pull this off, Benny, her plain but loveable Tawny owl just wouldn't do the trick.

She thought of Harry- she wanted to tell him, but she didn't think she would be able to speak to him with out bursting into tears. She still didn't know why she had refused him, but something about it felt wrong to her. She couldn't marry him, not now, she thought, not ever. There were too many stings attached with a marriage like that. She already recieved hate mail from people all across wizarding England, but she didn't tell Harry about them. Things like "you're just a whore who wants to be famous" and "when is the 'oops' baby due? Thats the only reason he'd stay with you," and "a Mudblood like you doesn't deserve a man like him". Their engagement would only make that worse.

She knew Harry could help her, but she wanted to do this by herself. It was her father, and with the way her plan was taking shape, Harry wouldn't be able to help her much anyway. So she pushed all thoughts of him from her head and concentrated on the task before her.

She knew where the Malfoy's grand mansion was, even though it was unplottable. The Ministry had way of finding these things out, especially with the help of a former house elf named Dobby. She had copied the file they had on the Malfoys, and decided to take the Wizarding train to Wiltshire. She sat in a private compartment for the next two hours reviewing the thick file. She looked in her little compact mirror again and smiled with satisfaction at how exactly she fit the profile of Narcissa's niece, Emiliana.

Hermione hopped off the train and walked to a little diner for a sandwich and cup of tea. When she left, she consulted her map, and knew it was only a short distance to the Malfoy Manor. She apparated as close as she could (the Malfoy's Manor had shields against Apparation) and walked the rest of the way. She levitated the expensive leather suitcase she had also purchased and the shiny new owl cage up to the entrance and struck the knocker loudly against the thick oak door.

Moments later, a house elf opened the door and she looked down her now-pointy nose at it. "I'm here to see Narcissa Malfoy," she said in a haughty tone.

"Yes, ma'am, right away, ma'am!" the house elf squeaked. "Please, come in," it said, opening the door wider.

Hermione allowed her eyes to wander around the monstrous gothic mansion, so imposing that the house itself struck fear into her.

"Ma'am?" the house elf's squeaky voice caught her off guard, but she quickly rebounded.

"Yes?" she tried to drawl boredly.

"May I tell the mistress who calls?" the elf's eyes were large and almost frightened.

"Emiliana," she stared at the poor little creature, "Emiliana Black."

The house elf's eyes got wider, if it was possible, and the poor creature scampered off up a grand staircase.

A minute later, Narcissa came to the top of the staircase, and paused, looking her over with a sharp eye. "Emiliana?"

Hermione forced a cool smile. "Aunt Narcissa. I was hoping you would be home."

Narcissa observed her uncertainly for a moment before her face softened. "Oh, my dear, it really is you," Narcissa rushed down the stairway and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "We had thought you were in Austria, with that boy," Narcissa admitted.

"Alexander? Well, I… was there," Hermione began, forcing her bottom lip to quiver a bit, "but I left under less than pleasant terms. And I don't dare go home just yet," she looked up into Narcissa's piercing blue eyes, "You KNOW how Daddy will be. I was wondering if you and Uncle Lucius would take me in for awhile."

Narcissa hugged her again, "Oh, my poor dear girl, of course you can stay here. I wouldn't dream of sending you back to your father before he's cooled off a little." Narcissa snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared, the small creature standing uncertainly under Narcissa's gaze. "Take Emiliana's things to the East room," she commanded it, and it hurried to do her bidding. Narcissa turned back to Hermione, "Come with me dear, and have a cup of tea, and tell me all about your little adventure."

Hermione smiled a secret smile, and followed Narcissa into a large parlor.

A half hour later, Hermione happily realized that she was capable of being an expert liar. But when Draco Malfoy walked through the door, she almost betrayed herself.

"Mother…" Draco stopped dead when he saw her. "Emiliana?"

-

Author's Note:

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter Two

First off, my DISCLAIMER: I own none of this; it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and the people at Warner Brothers. I really don't even own the plot; I borrowed the idea for Disney's Beauty and the Beast. The only thing I really have made up myself, so far, is Emiliana Black, whom you will meet shortly

This story is loosely based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast. No, it's not going to follow the storyline exactly, but you should be able to pick up the similarities. Such as- Harry is my version of Gaston, without falling into a pig sty after he proposed, and of course, Hermione would be my Belle. It's just too bad I couldn't fit Phillipe in; he's one of my favorites.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed for my first two chapters; I really appreciate all the time and effort you took for me.

PLEASE, PLEASE review!!! Its not hard, it only takes a minute! Feel free to get creative with your criticism. Tell me what I can fix, what you hate, what you love. Just tell me something! I might even update sooner if you encourage me to!

Without further ado,

The Beauty and the Beast

CHAPTER TWO

"Draco!" she choked out, but bit her tongue. "I… I didn't expect you to be here," she lamely covered up her shock.

Hermione choked back words and thoughts of anger and hatred and she stood and crossed the room to him. "It's good to see you again, cousin." She forced herself to put her arms around him in a friendly hug. He hugged her back, and when he did, an odd shock slid down her spine. She let him go, and Narcissa spoke up.

"Draco, dear, come have some tea with us."

"Mother, you know I prefer coffee," Draco said, "and anyways, Father wanted to talk to you about…" he glanced uneasily at Emiliana, "About the current situation."

Narcissa nodded knowingly and stood. "Draco, if you would, please keep your cousin company while I go have a word with your father." She turned to Hermione and smiled, "I shan't be gone long dear, please make yourself at home."

Hermione forced herself to smile back. It made her almost sick to see how these people treated each other compared to the way they treated those with Muggle blood. She sat back in her chair, making sure that she held her tea cup tight so that the slight quiver in her fingers wouldn't show.

Hermione had never gotten along with Draco Malfoy. From the beginning, he had been cruel and sadistic, only because she was born to two Muggle parents. She had learned to ignore him, knowing he had never received half the real love and warmth in his home as she had. In fact, she had felt pity for him in their seventh year, when his father had beaten him, only because he had been second to her in their year.

"So Em, what brings you here?" Draco asked, sitting down and pouring himself a cup of tea. "I thought you were in Austria with… what's his name?"

Hermione forced a look of sorrow upon her face. "Oh, I… I was there. But we broke up just a few days ago, and my good sense told me not to go home. You know my father," she added dryly. "And his name was Alexander… the bastard," she muttered under her breath.

Draco nodded. She knew they hadn't heard from Emiliana in months, because the girl was being tracked, as were all members of suspicious families. Hermione knew that Emiliana was in Austria, probably having the time of her life with a young, rich pureblood wizard by the name of Alexander Kohler. She forced herself to pout a bit. "We had a bad row and all of a sudden I just _knew _we weren't meant to be, but where was I to go when I left? My father would probably kill me if I walked in the door right now."

_My father is in_ this_ house, right now! _Her mind screamed to her, but she forced herself to lift the tea cup to her mouth and take a fortifying gulp of the sweet liquid.

She smiled what she hoped didn't look like as fake of a smile as it felt. "What have you been doing with yourself, Draco? Two years out of Hogwarts, you should have settled on an occupation by now."

"You know very well what I will be, Em. Continuing the 'family business'," he muttered, his voice suddenly sadistic, "whether I like it or not," he muttered, seemingly an after-thought.

She chose not to comment on this, but swallowed the last of her tea. She set the cup down, and a house elf scurried to refill it.

"No, no more please," she said, feeling pity for the poor creature.

"Are you tired after your journey? I'll take you up to your room, if you like," Draco offered.

"That would be wonderful," Hermione jumped at the chance to get a few moments by herself.

Draco led her up the main stairs and, true to the name of the room, into the East portion of the huge mansion.

A long hallway wound through the house, and finally, Draco stopped before a set of double doors. He opened the right one, and held it open for her. She walked through the doorway, and began to take in her surroundings.

"Dinner is in an hour," Draco told her, "I hope that will give you enough time to settle in and unpack your things."

"Yes, that should be fine," Hermione forced a smile. When Draco was gone, she walked over to the king sized bed and flopped down, going over her strategy in her head. Getting in had been easy, now would come the hard part. Keeping up the charade and finding her father.

_Patience is a virtue_, Hermione reminded herself as she rolled off the bed and began to unpack her new clothes.

"Oh, blast," Hermione muttered to herself as she wove her way through hallways, trying to find her way down to dinner. She had been wandering for a full five minutes, trying to remember how to get back to the main staircase.

"Oh, Em," Draco came out of a room just ahead of her, "Good, you're going to be on time for once. You know how mother is when her food is going cold."

"Um… yes, I tend to run late sometimes, don't I?"

"I'll say. Remember last time you visited, you were late to lunch, and mother made the whole family wait? It was over an hour before you showed up; you were riding that blasted horse you like so much."

_A HORSE?! _Hermione gulped. "I remember all too well, Draco."

"Maybe we could go for a ride tomorrow. Sebastian has been wanting to go for a good gallop," Draco raised an eyebrow at the expression on her face, "Unless, you don't like horses anymore…"

"Oh, no, I'd love to go riding," Hermione tried to recover, a fear rising in her stomach "It's just been so long, I'm afraid I'll be too out of shape to ride very well."

"It's set then. We'll go out after breakfast tomorrow. I'll meet you at the stables at 8:30."

Hermione gulped. She hadn't ridden a horse since she was 10, when she took a few lessons at her private school. From what she could remember, she wasn't very good.

But she couldn't dwell on it, as Draco was just opening the door into the dining hall. The Malfoys obviously didn't know the meaning of a casual meal, and Hermione was glad she had taken time to clean up her appearance.

"Emiliana, how nice to see you," Lucius Malfoy sat at the head of the long table. Hermione wasn't sure what to do, but when Lucius rose, she walked over to him, and he welcomed her with a fatherly hug.

She returned the hug stiffly, and gave the aging man a forced smile. He and Draco both waited until she had taken seat at the last remaining spot at the table before seating themselves.

The conversation at dinner was mostly beyond what Hermione could reasonably comprehend, but Lucius questioned her rather extensively on her supposed relationship with Alexander Kohler, and she stuck to the story that had gotten her through so far.

She was so happy when the house elf finally cleared her plate after dessert, that she could have kissed to rugged little creature. At last, Lucius pushed back from the table, and stood.

"Emiliana, we will have no one calling this evening, and I trust you will be tired from your trip, so you may retire now if you wish. Draco, we have matters to attend to. Meet me in my office in 10 minutes, after you escort Emiliana back to her suite." Lucius abruptly left the room, leaving Hermione wondering if he always ordered his own family around like that. She shook her head and followed Draco out of the dining hall.

The next morning, Hermione forced herself out of bed at 7:30. Upon looking in the mirror, her hair had started to curl into its natural form, and was more of an auburn shade than blonde. She refreshed all the concealing charms, as well and transfigured her hair back to the platinum blonde that she rather disliked.

By 8:00, she had finished the breakfast the house elves has brought her and holding a pair of breeches and tall black riding boots that the elves has also brought for her with a feeling of dread. She put them on, as well as a thick red sweater, and gathered her riding crop and helmet. With a final glance around the suite, she made her was downstairs, and out the door to the stable.

"Ah, Em, there you are," Draco came up behind her, handing over the reins to a gorgeous bay horse. Hermione forced a smile and with her heart pounding, she led the horse outside, hoping the ant-falling and the super stick spells she had cast on her breeches and boots would work.

Okay, that's all for now folks! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, and the plot WILL get more complex soon, I promise.

Next Chapter: We will get Draco's perspective on everything, the elder Malfoys make an announcement, and Hermione rides a horse.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter Three

Hermione looked Sebastian in the eye, trying to bite down her fear, and silently willing the gelding to go easy on her.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to mount up?" Draco grinned as he rode up on an enormous black stallion.

Hermione forced out a smile and gingerly ran her fingers over the gelding's velvet soft muzzle, then moved slowly to the left side of the horse. She lifted her leg and jammed her toe in the stirrup, then, grabbing a handful of mane, made a few hops and pulled herself into the saddle. She fumbled around with her other foot, trying to find her stirrup, and once she did, she gathered her reins. She silently thanked the forgiving Sebastian for being so patient.

Draco, on the other hand, raised his eyebrows at her. "Ready now?" Without waiting for her answer, he urged the black stallion down the trail a long, slow trot to warm him up.

Hermione nudged Sebastian with her heels, and the horse propelled himself forward, following Draco. She made a few lame attempts at posting before settling into a nice up and down rhythm. Hermione was glad that she remembered how to ride a horse from her boarding school days, but she knew her riding muscles were weak, and hoped Draco didn't want to do anything strenuous.

After a while, they slowed to a placid walk and Draco steered his horse so it was abreast with Sebastian.

"I think Sebastian missed you," Draco said, noting how the gelding's ears were pricked forward and how there was a spring in his step.

Hermione smiled. "He is going very well today," she commented without thinking. She immediately was startled by the natural warmth in her voice, and by the fact that she was genuinely happy to be on the horse.

"My riding isn't up to par though," she quickly stammered.

Draco shrugged. "You haven't ridden for a long time, so why should it be?"

Hermione shrugged, and rubbed her hand under the gelding's mane, feeling his warm neck and soft coat.

"Ready to canter?" Draco asked.

"Well, I…" Hermione was cut off when Draco urged his stallion into a smooth, ground covering canter.

"Here goes nothing, boy," she whispered to Sebastian before pressing her legs into his sides. Sebastian seemed to sense her unease and smoothly transitioned into the new gait. Hermione bounced hard a few times, but quickly remembered something about the three beats that a horse had in the canter. "One… two… three…" she counted softly under her breath. She quickly fell into rhythm with the horse's movement, and a smile of sheer joy broke on her face.

After a few minutes, Hermione gathered her courage and urged Sebastian a little faster, catching up to Draco. Draco cast her a bright smile, then turned his attention back to his horse. Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

Why did Draco look so good on a horse's back? He seemed… well, human. He was kind, sweet, and even… gentle. She found herself admiring the easiness of his seat, how carefully he held the reins in his hands so that he didn't jerk his horse's mouth, the way his horse responded to his smallest cue.

Hermione shook her head in disgust. Why was she thinking such things? She was here to get her father back, not to ride horses and live in luxury! She was horrified that, even for a moment, she had thought of Draco before her father. Draco was only being kind to her because he thought she was his cousin.

Tears suddenly pricked her eyes. She tried to bite them back, but one slipped down her cheek before she could stop it. She brushed it quickly away, but not before Draco could see. He immediately sat back in his saddle and brought his horse to a walk. Sebastian, not wanting to leave his friend, followed suit.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked immediately, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing," Hermione lied, "Just the wind making my eyes water."

Draco didn't look convinced. "Well, in any case, we should probably head back. Some of Mother's friends are coming for lunch, and we are expected to be present." Draco gave her a meaningful look, "And, on time."

"Would I ever show up late?" Hermione asked sarcastically. She had gathered that the previous summer's lateness had become a family joke.

"Right, Em," Draco rolled his eyes. He turned the black stallion off on a side trail.

Hermione followed suit, pretending like she knew where on earth they were. The Malfoy woods really were spectacular, not at all how she had pictured them, black and devoid of life.

The stable suddenly came into sight, and Hermione's heart leapt. She hadn't realized how out of shape she was. When she slid off Sebastian, her legs quavered beneath her. She went to the horse's head and petted his soft nose.

"I can't believe you forgot treats for him," Draco scolded playfully, slipping a nugget into her hand. She smiled as the horse delicately lipped it off her hand.

"What a good boy," she murmured as she scratched his forehead. A house-elf appeared at Draco's side.

"Master? Shall I take the horse?" the creature asked quietly.

"Yes, Dolly," Draco said in an almost affectionate voice, "Do you want to get on to cool him out?"

The elf nodded her head vigorously, and Draco boosted the elf onto Sebastian's high back. The elf, obviously good with horses, began to walk Sebastian in a large circle.

Hermione noticed that another elf was doing the same with Draco's horse.

"Watch that Bolero doesn't toss his head, Denny," Draco called to the house elf on Draco's stallion.

"Let's go, Em," he said to Hermione.

Hermione shook herself out of a daze she had suddenly and unexpectedly fallen into. Had Draco Malfoy just been kind to house elves? It was hardly comprehendible; the event had taken place right before her eyes. She rushed to catch up with Draco, who had already started for the house.

Draco had quickly changed from his riding clothes to a polo shirt and khaki pants, and was now seated at the dining room table with his cousin and parents. The house elves were scurrying around, laying out a lunch of chicken and rice. Over the years, he had learned to read his parents like a book, and it was apparent that they had something to tell him. They waited until lunch was served and everyone was eating before his father cleared his throat.

"Draco, some business has come up that I need to attend to in London. Your mother and I will be gone for a month and a half. I need you to stay here and make sure that… everything runs smoothly." Lucius sent him a pointed look and Draco knew what he meant by it. He was to keep his cousin out of trouble and make sure that nothing… _unfavorable_ happened to the prisoner. His father then turned to his cousin, "Emiliana, my dear, you are welcome to stay her as long as you like. We won't breathe a word to your father of your stay here, and Draco will be here if you need him."

"When do you leave, Father?" Draco asked.

"This afternoon. Soon, I know," he said, seeing Draco's surprised look, "but it's urgent business."

"I understand, father," Draco replied.

Soon after the announcement, lunch was finished and as Draco rose from the table, his father gestured to him.

"Draco, please follow me to my office," Lucius' tone was hushed.

Draco followed him out of the dining room and into the office. Predictably, his father crossed to the painting of Grindlewold. He took the keys out of the pocket and placed them in Draco's hands. "Guard these, keep them safe. Check on the prisoner often, we'll need him alive if we want to be able to use him later. He is being fed once a day by the house elves, but they are not checking his health."

Draco nodded, and slipped the keys into his pocket. Their weight was heavy and cold against his leg, and he didn't like the feeling at all.

"Hey, Em!" Draco bounded into the library, where Hermione curled up in a cushy armchair, pouring over a rare ancient tome. "I didn't think you liked reading this much! Come on, now, I think the horses would appreciate a ride."

Hermione nodded eagerly and set the book down. In the few days since Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had left the Manor, Hermione had grown to be at ease with riding horse, and to her much greater surprise, at ease with Draco. But despite that, the fact that she had not looked extensively for her father lingered in the back of her mind.

_Better to wait a few days and make sure I have Draco's trust, _she conceded.

"Whoa, Sebastian!" Hermione's face burned from the wind as she slowed the tall horse from his break-neck gallop. She had beaten Draco's horse, Bolero, by a good five horse lengths in their race across the meadow.

"You owe me ten galleons!" she cried gleefully.

"That I do," Draco nodded regretfully, "I was hoping you weren't in form to beat me yet, but I suppose I misjudged your riding skill once again, dear Em."

"Oh, my riding is in much worse form than you might have imagined," she replied, "but Sebastian is wonderful."

As they rode into the stable, Draco stifled a yawn. "I think I'm going to shower and take a nap before lunch. I was up too late last night working on some translations for Father."

Hermione nodded and smiled inwardly. Draco's naps tended to be long. It would be the prefect opportunity to do a bit of searching for her father.

Hermione stood before Lucius's office. With a glance over her shoulder, she slowly turned the knob and pushed the door inward. The large brass hinges gave way easily. Hermione stepped into the office, and immediately, her heart began to pound. She crossed the room quietly to Lucius's desk, and began rifling through the drawers. She found nothing of what seemed to be great significance- just a lot of paperwork, a few small dark arts artifacts, and a large brass key.

With a sigh, Hermione stood up from the desk. If she were a Death Eater, where would she hide her prisoner? She looked around the room. Probably in a dungeon or secret passage or something. Those were always found behind paintings and the like in the old muggle movies. Would it be the same in the Malfoy Manor? She carefully began to look behind the paintings. Most were heavy and hard to pull away from the wall. But when she came to a large portrait of the dark wizard Grindlewold, everything changed.


End file.
